


De Alice para Marguerite

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Historical References, Love Letters, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Quem diria que uma semana era o suficiente para eu me atrair por uma linda jovem canadense
Relationships: Female Canada/Female England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	De Alice para Marguerite

14 de julho de 1968

City of London, Londres, Inglaterra

Querida Marguerite,

Lembro-me de termos encontrado-nos nas ruas da City of London e seus lindos cabelos castanhos jamais saíram da minha mente, assim como os lindos olhos roxeados, sem contar na sua linda ursa polar.

A sua voz também é doce como um sorvete, algo novo para mim, pois não imaginaria me atrair por uma mulher, mas como aconteceu, posso fazer algo? Não e sei que minha irmã, minha inimiga, vão querer me tratar, curar-me, contudo somente a senhorita saberá tal sentimento.

Bem, quando a sua mão encostou na minha sem querer, notei uma palpitação do meu coração, além do corar de meu rosto, algo completamente novo para mim mesmo há diversos anos viva.

Eu queria poder vê-la de novo, afinal, nessa curta semana não tivemos tempo para nos comunicar direito, para nos conhecer e com mais dias eu tenho certeza que poderemos mudar isso! E não me entenda mal, já que eu amei os momentos em que eu tive com você, linda jovem canadense.

Seus olhares direcionados a mim, seus lábios rosados, sua roupa com tons avermelhados e brancos, o brilho intenso dos cabelos bem penteados, mas não é como se eu de fato te amasse! Não entendo bem como eu estou em relação ao jeito canadense, ao andar canadense e aos sentimentos de tal país.

Por favor, saiba que mesmo não sendo normal amar uma mulher, ao menos não tanto quanto amar um homem, eu jamais desistirei de tu, querida. Nosso relacionamento vai acontecer quando conseguirmos por isso não desista de mim também. Pois nem que tenhamos de nos esconder, farei o necessário para lhe ter.

E obrigada por ler essa carta, querida.

Alice


End file.
